Maeglin's Folly
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Maeglin had always desired Idril and was patient. However what if he was no longer patient and committed an unheard of atrocity within the walls of Gondolin? Through these actions he drastically changes the course of events set to occur in Middle-Earth.


Dislcaimer: All rights to the name "Silmarillion" belong solely to J.R.R and Christopher Tolkein. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: It has been a very long while since I have read the "Silmarillion" but I figured I wanted to write this what if story. Be warned that that this includes non-consensual acts so if you are uncomfortable then I suggest you go back. Otherwise enjoy.

* * *

There was something amiss in the air.

Idril knew this as she stood upon the balcony of her palace gazing upon the great city below. She did not know why but there was a feeling akin to dread welling within her. Any attempt to disregard it only made its insistence all the more pressing. Idril sighed not knowing as to why she felt these premonitions. Perhaps she should consult her father and ask of his council.

The door creaked whining as it was pushed open. Immediately Idril turned and found herself in disgust at the sight before her.

Maeglin was the son of that accursed dark elf, Eol, and though he had performed mighty feats within the realm of Gondolin she did not trust him. Ever were his advances too bold for her liking and each encounter only served to make her feel rattled. She was not comfortable in his presence especially now as he stood within the doorway of her room.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Idril curtly.

"I wish to only see that my Lady was safe. I meant thee no harm." replied Maeglin his face obscured in the shadows.

"Then I ask that you begone. My safety is of no concern to you should the need ever arise."

The dark elf grinned in the gloom serving to make his appearance all the more queer. He stepped foot inside the room serving to ignite the already growing fear with Idril.

He had never done this before.

Previously Idril only need to rebuke his advances with sharp words and he would be gone. She knew what he desired from her and it made her ill with disgust. However Maeglin would never venture to touch her or step into her quarters so fearful he was of Lord Turgon.

This new found boldness rattled the elvish princess and at once she took a step back.

"Why must you rebuke me so? Dost thou not know the extent of my affections? That I would storm the very fortress of Angband and snatch thee from the hands of the Enemy were it to occur?"

As he said this Maeglin continued his venture forward slowly driving Idril back into a corner and it was there that he laid his hand upon her fair shoulder.

Idril grimaced from the feel of his hands. There was an unnatural chill to them and she recoiled from his touch bringing her arms about her body as to prevent him from making another attempt.

"Such pretentious words coming from a mere child. I have seen horrors which you cannot comprehend Maeglin. You are but a sapling barely taking root attempting to claim an oak far into its years. You do not know what you speak of nor can you be certain that your affections are genuine. Now go before I let this be known to my father." replied Idril her voice cold as ice.

For a moment Maeglin looked as if his boldness had forsaken him and thought to reconsider his course of action. He could not afford the wrath of the King of Gondolin. To do so would mean certain death.

Yet he could not ignore his desires. Idril plagued him in both waking thoughts and in dreams. They would both indulge in each other partaking in inquitiouis acts so shameful that it was not to be described. And there she stood upon the corner of her room. Despite her advanced years she looked so feeble. He need only reach out and claim what was rightfully his and it would be done. She could not hope to withstand him.

Maeglin knew that doing this would mean his death but if he went through with it at the least he could cherish the memory as he brooded within the Halls of Mandos.

Idril was known to have been farsighted however she mistook the disturbances in the air. For the longest time she had thought it a strange preminition pertaining to the doom of her father's kingdom and not the danger she was now in.

So it was too late when Maeglin suddenly lunged upon the fair Idril and took her.

Idril did everything in her power to repel his attempts but it was no use. Desperately she attempted to reason with him through words.

"We are of near kin! This is not the way of the Noldor! I beseech you! Stop! Do not do this wicked thing! This will only end in torment for both of us!"

But Maeglin was beyond reason.

"It matters not if we are of near kin or not! I love you my fair Lady since the day I have set my eyes on thee. It is my hope that through our consummation that you will understand."

Idril suddenly recollected prior events concerning Maeglin. How his mother, Aredhel sister of Fingon, had been ensnared in the forest of Nan Elmoth and forced to take refuge with Eol the Dark Elf. In what manner Aredhel conceived her son had been up to speculation considering that Aredhel never gave account of her time with her husband before she died at his hands.

There was a horrible dread that had come upon Idril though and she guessed that by Maeglin's actions that Aredhel had perhaps been courted at first, and spurning Eol's advances, had soon been forced into consummation with him. Maeglin bore an uncanny resemblance to his father and it would not be strange to think that he too adopted his father's mannerisms.

A fierce anger welled within Idril and she soon rebuked Maeglin and cursed his actions.

"I would never love thee even if we were of distant relation. You are a blight among our peoples and I curse the day that my father took you in as one of our own. I will forever rebuke you. May you suffer the same fate as your accursed father!"

There was nothing more to be said. Maeglin proceeded to rip Idril's clothes and with no ceremony thrust into her savagely.

Such a horrible crime of inequity that was unheard of among the fair people of Adra. Though there were rumors surrounding the captivity of Aredhel none could ever know for sure what really happened between her and Eol.

This could not be ignored.

To blatantly force oneself unto another was something that the Elves thought only Men and Dwarves were capable of. Even the most wicked of Elves would be patient and only reap their reward after careful measures of courtship and marriage within their laws. Forever would this horrible deed be remembered by the Elves for Idril did live through this ordeal.

For as Maeglin withdrew himself and spilled his vile seed upon her naval in burst Tuor in a blaze of fury.

Maeglin beheld Tuor and was mortally afraid for Tuor was a great warrior among Men and a champion at arms. The rage shone through Tuor's eyes so brightly that it was almost as if Tulkas himself had descended from Valinor to put a stop to this horrible deed. Maeglin attempted to beg pardon for though he was a warrior himself he knew that he would not be able to withstand Tuor.

"You must understand! This was meant to be. We are of kin and-"

"Be silent and draw thy sword if you wish to see tomorrow!"

It was then that Maeglin understood that he was going to die. He knew that such was the price to pay to claim what was his.

His arms trembled so that he could not withdraw his sword from its sheath and Tuor came upon him with nothing more than his mighty fists. Maeglin was feeble and was immediately struck down in one blow. Tuor laid upon him and proceeded to bash him senseless until Maeglin's face was so dark from the bruises that he almost looked like an orc.

In the final throes of his rage Tuor grabbed Maeglin by the neck and proceeded to choke the life out of him. Maeglin clawed feebly upon Tuor's great arms but to no avail. No blade, no matter how sharp, would have fallen on him so great was his rage.

It was not until Maeglin's body was utterly limp and cold with death did Tuor relinquish his grip. He stood and looked down on his beloved Idril and was dismayed to find her fair body stained with the dark seed of that accursed elf. From rage soon followed guilt and dismay for Tuor loved Idril with all his heart and wept at his failure to keep her safe.

"I am stained now. Forever I shall wander cursed and forsaken." said Idril bitterly.

"No. I will not stand for it. I refuse to have thee wander all of Beleriand forsaken. It is because of me that thou art stained. But still I love you and desire thy hand all the more. Will thou be my beloved wife?"

"You would take one as I and still place me under thy care cursed as I am?"

"Even if Manwe himself claimed thee as his wife still I would love you. I will share thy burden for it is mine to claim as well. Together we will overcome this evil and replace it with memories of joy and wonder."

"Then I will marry you for I too love you and though I now find myself wholly unworthy of thy company if thou will have me then I am yours in mind, spirit and body."

* * *

Idril was slow to recover from this horrible ordeal but Tuor was patient. Even so they soon bore a child, Earendil, and spent some years in peace in Gondolin as they attempted to nurture their lives back into order.

Still after many years Idril felt herself growing withered from her horrible ordeal and more than ever did she desire to sail west over water. Knowing that it could not be helped Tuor built a great ship, Earrame, and attempted to have her sail west. She refused stating that she would not go without him so Tuor, knowing that their son was now grown into a strong man, went with her and was accepted into Valinor and regarded as equal amongst the Eldar.

More years past and Morgoth's power still grew and soon it became apparent that this was war was not going to be one by just the peoples of Adra.

Earendil, like his father, constructed a great ship and he too sailed West to beg for assistance against the growing power of Morgoth. The resulting battle was known as the "War of Wrath", a war so destructive that the entirety of Beleriand was destroyed. Morgoth was brought low and defeated, his crown used as a collar as he was bound in chains and thrown into the Void forever.

Sauron, his great lietunent, thought to flee and attempt to carry his master's work but despite Beleriand being destoyed the much of Gondolin's population had survived the ordeal and was making itself a realm in regions to the East. Sauron knew that he could not subdue Adra, not with so much of the Eldar remaining. To do so would result in his folly and, unlike his master, Sauron knew when he was defeated.

So he went before Eonwe, the only Maiar that was his equal, and went on his knees and begged pardon. He too was taken in chains for he had committed wicked deeds and was brought before Manwe to be judged.

Thus Sauron, now Mairon, was to be held in the Halls of Mandos for an age under the close watch Namo.

Eventually in the years to come Mairon forgot his wicked ways and was soon pardoned of his crimes. He returned to his former master, Aule, and was then taken again to the making of great and mighty things. Mairon turned out to be wise and genuine in his kindess to his peers though still arrogant and stubborn at times.

The remaining men who did battle during the War of Wrath were rewarded a great island called Numenor and it was here that Elros, son of Earendil, chose to become a man and ruled the land fair and justly for over five hundred years. Over time Numenor grew to be great and powerful but some of the people began to grow envious of the Elves and their immortality. Some coveted it and soon there was a schisim in that island.

There broke a great civil war at last between Ar-Pharazon the Golden against the leader of the Faithful, Elendil many centuries later. Though the battle was harsh and much blood was spilt in the end the Faithful came out victorious and Ar-Pharazon and his army were killed. From then on Numenor continued to thrive though many of the Faithful wished to leave and set out to create realms in Middle Earth where they were regarded as wise folk and were happy to teach other men their ways.

While there were still evils that threatened the peace most of these were insignificant compared to the damages caused by Morgoth and they were duly taken care of.

Thus there lasted peace from then on out.

* * *

Author's Note: Meh...probably not the best one shot ever but I'll give it a chance and upload it though I may take it down. Let me know what you all think. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
